videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists/Jimmy Randalf
Jimmu Randalf is a character from Brutal Fists as well as the poster boy for the series, similar with Ryu in Street Fighter and Terry Bogard in Fatal Fury. He is a close friend of Koby Dominic, the game's shotoclone character for Jimmy. Bio Jimmy Randalf is an everyday brawler in search for a good fight. He began fighting at age 17 when he got himself into Mixed Martial Arts. While clearly not in UFC, he spends time in certain places ranging from gyms to underground fight clubs. Special Moves *''Punching Wave:'' Jimmy emits an energy wave at his opponent. *''Spinning Back Kick:'' He spins around himself kicking his opponent two times. *''Double-Leg Takedown:'' He picks up his opponent by two of his/her legs and slams him/her to the ground. *''Sprawl:'' He counterattacks his opponent's attack and slams him/her to the ground head-on. *''Kick Shot:'' He kicks up, making a spherical energy shot that flies at his opponent. Death Finishes *''Roundhouse Crescent:'' Jimmy brushes his foot on the ground and then roundhouse kicks. He creates an energy crescent that flies at his opponent and cuts his/her torso off. *''Lost Your Head?:'' Jimmy runs towards his opponent and tackles him/her to the ground. He punches him/her in the face repeatedly and then ends it all by bashing his/her head to pieces with two of his fists together. Intro and Outro *''Intro Sequence:'' Jimmy cracks his knuckles and his neck and says, "You better make his interesting for me." as he gets to his battle stance. *''Outro Sequence:'' Jimmy does three punching jabs at the air as he faces the camera. Then he kicks the screen, cracking the camera lens. Embarassed, Jimmy places his hand behind his head and says, "Oops! My bad." Story Modes Brutal Fists The intro shows Jimmy Randalf working out at a local gym and then shows Jimmy in an underground fighting match against someone before cutting back to the workout session. As Jimmy Randalf steps out of the gym later, he receives an invitation to the Brutal Fists tournament from a fellow workout enthusiast. The ending shows Jimmy in the undeground ring again facing off against a new opponent, then he is shown going to the gym where he meets his friend Koby Dominic. The two both spare in a one-on-one match before cutting to credits. Brutal Fists 2 To be added. Trivia *His stage theme is Fight Music by D12. **The music used for Jimmy's story mode include Nookie by Limp Bizkit (also used in the game's character select screen, with only the first part of the intro playing) and Remember The Name by Fort Minor *Jimmy Randalf shares similarities with Terry Bogard (from Fatal Fury) and Cody and Kyle Travers (from Final Fight) as he is a blue-eyed blonde male fighter with a well laid-back and cheerful individual with much respect for those close to him, including Koby Dominic. He is also someone who hungers for a good fight, similar to the Travers brothers. *The person he fights in his story mode's intro bears an uncanny resemblance to Sagat from Street Fighter, only without an eyepatch. Category:Brutal Fists Category:Original Characters